One Day
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Oneshot about Taiki's birthday/ After they lost their princess Taiki became depressed and numb, but when her birthday comes around her friends help her realize that she deserves happiness, even if it's only for one day.


Life hadn't been easy for Taiki since they'd wound up on earth. Everyday was the same thing: Dress up as a male, go to school, do a concert or a photo-shoot and then go home and practice for their next performance. And she spent everyday missing their princess and wishing she'd come back to them.

The brunette had fallen into a dark depression, she had lost her interest in the few things she still enjoyed such as reading and poetry, and she was starting to believe their princess would never come back. Everyday she felt completely and utterly numb, mindlessly going through the course of her day as if she was a robot.

She had once been so happy and passionate about the things she loved, but ever since their planet was destroyed and their princess fled, the happiness she'd once felt had disappeared and had been replaced by an overwhelming feeling of helplessness and despair which she pushed down beneath the surface so no one could tell that she was suffering.

Her relationships with Seiya and Yaten had slowly began to fall apart as well. They had been fighting more and more lately and she was always the one who had to resolve their issues always leaving at least one of them mad at her. She missed the days when they trusted each other with everything and would stay up with each other all night giggling, leaving them dead tired when they had to perform guard duty the next morning.

Taiki wasn't ok. She was falling apart and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to last before she fell apart. She had a gaping hole in her heart that had been there ever since she lost her princess and it had been slowly growing bigger and bigger with every day that passed.

She used to love learning new things and singing but now they were just draining tasks that made her miserable and tired. Her smile had gradually turned into a frown that never seemed to leave her face.

Everyday she blamed herself for their princess leaving, and she thought she didn't deserve to be happy because she had failed. She had failed her princess and her planet and that was something she could never forgive herself for.

So when her birthday came around, she got out of bed, put her binder on, put her uniform on, brushed her hair, all in a zombie like trance, her frown remaining ever the same on her face.

But when she left her room to make herself breakfast she was greeted by her two comrades, both eagerly awaiting her at the door. Before she could ask what they were doing, Yaten shoved a cupcake in her face and Seiya plopped a party hat down on her head.

She stared at them blankly and was about to protest but the smiles on their faces stopped her. They looked so excited to see her reaction and she didn't want to let them down. So she smiled at them as they both began to sing happy birthday to her while they dragged her to the kitchen.

Yaten helped her take her binder off while Seiya put a candle in her cupcake, telling her that they'd already arranged to have the day off school and their concert that evening was cancelled.

The lit cupcake was set in front of Taiki and her two friends gathered around her as they begged her to make a wish. The first thing that came to mind to wish for was that her princess would return to them safely but she decided against it. She spent so much time worrying about her already so what would it hurt to take one day to stop worrying about her and focus on what she wanted?

She looked up at her friends who were looking down at her with big smiles plastered on their faces. She felt so lucky to have them in her life even if they did annoy her at times, she wouldn't trade them for the world. She blew out the candles as she settled on her wish.

 _I wish that all three of us will find true happiness._

Her friends cheered, Seiya hugging her tightly while Yaten rustled her hair gently. They led her to the couch and wrapped a warm blanket around her as they turned on a movie on their small little TV.

Taiki smiled as she sat on the couch, slowly eating the cupcake while Yaten braided her hair. For once she felt truly happy. Maybe it was alright for her not to worry everyday, maybe it was alright for her to be happy.

The sound of Seiya's laughter caught her attention and she smiled at her leader who was sitting on the floor in just her underwear, just as Yaten smacked her on the head which earned a loud groan from the black haired girl.

She laughed at them as she leaned her head back against the couch. Yes it was alright for her to have one day of happiness after all.


End file.
